Phase I study in this grant application will assess the feasibility of the Single cDNA Library Analysis of Gene Expression (SLAGE) technology for the differential analysis of gene expression.Rapid discovery of novel genes associated with disease, drug treatments and development is chief priority in the bio-pharmaceutical industry. The value of such genes in the marketplace is very high, as demonstrated by recent genomic partnerships. Discovery efforts will be accelerated by technologies that: (a) yield meaningful gene expression data from limited amounts of tissue and (b) allow quick isolation of full-length genes. SLAGE technology was conceived to provide gene expression data as well as full-length genes. During Phase I the aims will be: (a) to develop an optimized protocol for SLAGE library construction (b)construction of high quality SLAGE libraries from different tissues (c) evaluation of gene expression data derived from the SLAGE libraries. Once that proof of principle is established, the Phase II objective will be to develop the technology for smaller amounts of tissue samples. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: SLAGE libraries will provide differentially expressed full-length genes for the bio-pharmaceutical industry. Such genes are potential targets for drug discovery and therapeutics.